Żegnajcie, spokojne dni
| konflikt = Inwazja Arrancarów | data = 8 października – 10 października | miejsce = Poligon 13. Oddziału, Seireitei, Soul Society; Dangai; Karakura, Świat Ludzi; Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | wynik = *Orihime Inoue zostaje uprowadzona przez Ulquiorrę Cifera pod pretekstem drugiej inwazji Arrancarów. *Luppi Antenor zostaje zabity przez Grimmjowa, który odzyskał swoją rękę i rangę w Espadzie. | uczestnicy = Protagoniści: *Orihime Inoue *Wszechkapitan Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Kapitan Jūshirō Ukitake *Kapitan Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Kisuke Urahara *Ichigo Kurosaki *Shinji Hirako *Rukia Kuchiki Antagoniści: *Sōsuke Aizen *4. Espada Ulquiorra Cifer *6. Espada Luppi Antenor † *10. Espada Yammy Llargo *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Wonderweiss Margela Pozostali: *Kapitan Byakuya Kuchiki *Kapitan Kenpachi Zaraki *Wicekapitan Rangiku Matsumoto *Żołnierz trzeciej rangi Ikkaku Madarame *Żołnierz piątej rangi Yumichika Ayasegawa *Hachigen Ushōda *Tatsuki Arisawa *Keigo Asano *Mizuiro Kojima *Rin Tsubokura *Yuzu Kurosaki *Karin Kurosaki }} Żegnajcie, spokojne dni jest wydarzeniem mającym miejsce podczas inwazji Arrancarów i wprowadzającym do inwazji na Hueco Mundo. Prolog Soul Society żyje w błędnym założeniu, że Sōsuke Aizen nie wykona swojego ruchu przed zimą. Kapitan Hitsugaya i jego podwładni trenują przed nadciągającymi walkami, a Orihime Inoue zmierza do przyjaciół aby poinformować ich o planach Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 223, strony 14-15 Kiedy dociera do Sklepu Urahary, Kisuke prosi dziewczynę by nie brała udziału w nadchodzących walkach, ponieważ straciła swoją jedyną broń ofensywną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 227, strony 12-15 Urażona Orihime zwierza się Rukii, która obiecuje znaleźć sposób, by Inoue stała się przydatna w czasie bitwy. Nieoczekiwanie, Orihime uzyskuje pomoc od Hachigena Ushōdy, który za sprawą swoich mocy przywraca Tsubakiego. Rukia zabiera Orihime do Soul Society, gdzie obie rozpoczynają trening.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 228, strony 4-19 W tym samym czasie w Las Noches, Aizen daje Ulquiorrze pozwolenie na wykonanie tajemniczego planu. Zasłona dymna: Uprowadzenie thumb|left|190px|[[Arrancary przybywają do Świata Ludzi]] Żyjąc w fałszywym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa, Gotei 13 wydaje Shinigamim stacjonującym w Karakurze rozkaz trenowania i zwiększania swoich zdolności bojowych. Podczas gdy są zajęci medytacją w parku, tuż nad nimi otwiera się spora Garganta, a w niej czwórka potężnych Arrancarów: niedawno zdegradowany 6. Espada - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, nowo mianowany 6. Espada - Luppi Antenor, 10. Espada - Yammy Llargo i nowonarodzony Arrancar - Wonderweiss Margela.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 230, strony 8-9 thumb|left|190px|[[Yammy atakuje Kisuke Uraharę]] Obie grupy szybko dobierają swoich przeciwników; Grimmjow walczy z Ichigo, któremu pomagają Shinji Hirako i Rukia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 230, strony 19 Luppi bierze dla siebie Hitsugayę i trzech jego podwładnych; Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame i Yumichikę Ayasegawę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 231, strony 18 Kisuke Urahara decyduje się wkroczyć do walki i rozpoczyna w walkę z Yammy'm, któremu towarzyszy Wonderweiss.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 234, strona 18 Po przybyciu Arrancarów, w Seireitei rozlega się alarm. W Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii, Rin Tsubokura jako pierwszy zauważa obecność Arrancarów i jest przerażony faktem, iż wszystkie są na poziomie Espady. Rukia otrzymuje wiadomość za pomocą Jigokuchō i wyrusza do Świata Ludzi. Orihime chce iść z nią, jednakże musi poczekać na ustabilizowanie Senkaimon, inaczej nie będzie mogła przejść przez Dangai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 231, strony 1-6 Kiedy Inoue przechodzi już przez Dangai z dwoma strażnikami, na jaw wychodzi prawdziwy cel inwazji. Kiedy wszyscy są zajęci walką z Espadą w Świecie Ludzi, a Seireitei je monitoruje, Ulquiorra wykonuje swój ruch. Pojawia się w Dangai i powala ochroniarzy, a Orihime używa Sōten Kisshun aby utrzymać ich przy życiu. Cifer mówi Inoue aby poszła z nim, inaczej zabije jej przyjaciół. Dodając, że Aizen zamierza wykorzystać jej moc, powtarza aby poszła za nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 234, strony 1-10 Daje Orihime specjalną bransoletkę, dzięki której będzie widoczna tylko dla Arrancarów i posiądzie zdolność przenikania przez obiekty materialne. Cifer wyznacza jej 12 godzin na pożegnanie się z jednym przyjacielem ostrzegając, że jeśli osoba, z którą się żegna, zda sobie z tego sprawę, będzie to uznane za zdradę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 237, strony 1-3 Po ukończeniu swojej misji, Ulquiorra przybywa na czas, aby powstrzymać Grimmjowa przed uwolnieniem Resurrección i zabrać pozostałych Arrancarów do Hueco Mundo za pomocą Negación. Yammy jest rozczarowany tym faktem, ponieważ nie dokończył walki ze swoim przeciwnikiem, ale dla Luppiego jest to korzystna sytuacja. Uwalniając się z lodowego obelisku, obiecuje zmiażdżyć Hitsugayę następnym razem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 236, strony 14-18 Shinigami i ich sojusznicy nie rozumieją nagłego wycofania się Arrancarów. Tōshirō rozmyśla również nad minioną walką z Arrancarami; wygląda na to, że przeciwnicy są już w pełni gotowi do walki, a to oznacza, że Shinigami muszą się do niej jak najszybciej przygotować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 237, strony 5-6 Pięć wcieleń, jedna miłość thumb|right|190px|Bransoletka [[Orihime]] Po odejściu Ulquiorry, Orihime leczy rannych strażników.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 236, strona 19 Rukia, siedząc w pokoju Ichigo, nie może skontaktować się z Orihime. Patrząc na śpiącego Kurosakiego, uzdrowionego wcześniej przez Hatchiego, Kuchiki zastanawia się kim tak naprawdę są Visoredzi i czym jest ta przerażająca moc, którą Ichigo ostatnio zdobył.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 237, strony 6-7 thumb|left|190px|Orihime zamierzająca pocałować [[Ichigo]] Orihime, będąc niewidoczna za sprawą bransoletki otrzymanej od Ulquiorry, przygotowuje dla Tōshirō i Rangiku instrukcję co powinni robić w domu podczas jej nieobecności, jednocześnie martwiąc się czy dadzą sobie radę. Podpisuje notatkę słowami goodbye, halcyon days.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 237, strony 1 i 4 Wybiera Ichigo jako jednego przyjaciela, z którym może się pożegnać. Po wejściu do jego pokoju prowadzi ze sobą monolog, że chciała się pożegnać z Tatsuki, Yasutorą, Ishidą, Rukią. Zauważa śpiące na podłodze siostry Ichigo, które najwyraźniej stęskniły się za bratem i postanowiły zjeść kolację w jego pokoju. Inoue dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że znajduje się w pokoju Ichigo i tak naprawdę nigdy tu nie była. Orihime łapie Ichigo za rękę i delikatnie zbliża swojego usta do jego, lecz w ostatniej chwili rezygnuje. Dziewczyna kontynuuje swój monolog; mówi, że chciała zostać nauczycielką, kosmonautą, cukiernikiem, a nawet chciała kiedyś pójść do sklepu z pączkami i powiedzieć "poproszę wszystkie", albo zamówić w lodziarni lody o wszystkich smakach. Inoue stwierdza, że gdyby miała pięć żyć zamiast jednego, to mogłaby za każdym razem urodzić się w innym mieście, opychać się innymi smakołykami, pracować w pięciu różnych zawodach i pięć razy pokochać tę samą osobę. Orihime dziękuje Ichigo i żegna się z nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 237, strony 11-19 Po tym, Inoue opuszcza Świat Ludzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 239, strona 10 Orzeł bez skrzydeł thumb|right|190px|[[Ukitake rozmawia z oddziałem szybkiego reagowania]] W domu Kurosakich, Ichigo spada z łóżka i spostrzega, że jego rany zniknęły. Hitsugaya pojawia się w oknie i potwierdza przypuszczenia Kurosakiego - to sprawka Orihime Inoue. Oznajmia, że mają sytuację wyjątkową i zabiera go do mieszkania Orihime. Po likwidacji zakłóceń, Shinigami zgromadzeni w pokoju łączą się z Ukitake, ponieważ to on jako ostatni widział Orihime przed jej przejściem przez prowadzącą do Świata Ludzi Senkaimon. Ichigo jest wstrząśnięty tymi słowami, jednak Jūshirō przedstawia swoją wersję wydarzeń. Dwaj strażnicy, którzy zostali wysłani z Orihime przeżyli i zdołali wrócić, a z ich relacji wynika, że Inoue została porwana bądź zamordowana przez jednego z Arrancarów. Kurosaki wybucha agresją i mówi, że we wczorajszej walce odniósł poważne rany, a gdy się obudził nie było po nich śladu, czuć było jedynie pozostałość Reiatsu Orihime, więc to oznacza, że dziewczyna nadal żyje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 238, strony 1-9 thumb|left|190px|[[Byakuya i Zaraki zjawiają się w pokoju Orihime]] Po drugiej stronie ekranu pojawia się wszechkapitan Yamamoto. Stwierdza, że jeśli słowa Kurosakiego są prawdą, to oznacza, że Orihime żyje, a jednocześnie jest dowodem na jej zdradę. Gdyby naprawdę została porwana, ciężko przypuszczać, by tak po prostu pozwolono jej odwiedzić przyjaciela i go uleczyć, więc wszystko wskazuje na to, że Orihime Inoue uleczyła rany Ichigo, po czym z własnej woli udała się do świata Arrancarów. Renji uspokaja Ichigo i w swoim imieniu prosi wszechkapitana o zgodę by udać się do Hueco Mundo i sprowadzić zdrajczynię. Yamamoto nie zgadza się i argumentuje to faktem, iż armia Arrancarów jest w pełni gotowa do walki i Soul Society nie może sobie pozwolić na choćby jeden fałszywy ruch. Yamamoto wydaje rozkaz by cały oddział szybkiego reagowania Hitsugayi jak najszybciej wrócił do Seireitei. Rukia próbuje przeciwstawić się rozkazom, jednakże Yamamoto wyjaśnia, że życie jednego człowieka znaczy o wiele mniej niż losy całego świata. Wszechkapitan poczynił również kroki zapobiegawcze aby uniknąć niewypełnienia rozkazów. W pokoju zjawiają się Byakuya Kuchiki i Kenpachi Zaraki z rozkazem zabrania ich do Soul Society, nawet z użyciem siły. Ichigo rozumie stanowisko Yamamoto i pyta go jak dostać się do Hueco Mundo, ponieważ ma zamiar uratować ją w pojedynkę. Wszechkapitan zabrania mu podejmowania takich akcji, ponieważ zdolności bojowe Kurosakiego będą potrzebne podczas nadciągających starć i nie może pozwolić na niepotrzebne eskapady i bezsensowną śmierć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 238, strony 10-19 thumb|right|190px|[[Keigo powstrzymuje Tatsuki]] Następnego dnia, Mashiro znajduje przed magazynem paczkę, którą daje Shinjiemu. Znajdują się w niej wyprane bandaże i podziękowanie od Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 239, strona 1 W szkole, Misato Ochi znęca się nad Kurosakim. Mówi, że dawno go nie było w szkole, więc już zaczęła się martwić. Ichigo nie bierze do siebie uwag nauczycielki. Na korytarzu zaczepiają do przyjaciele i pytają co robił przez miesiąc, bo nawet nie odbierał komórki. Mizuiro przypomina sobie, że udało mu się załatwić bilety na przedpremierowy pokaz Bad Shield 2, który odbędzie się 5 grudnia. Ichigo mówi, że powinien zdążyć do tego czasu. Do grupki dołącza się także Tatsuki, która krzyczy do Ichigo, że Orihime zniknęła. Mówi chłopakowi aby przyznał się, że wie gdzie znajduje się Inoue. Kurosaki odpiera, że nie ma o tym pojęcia i radzi koleżance lepiej poszukać. Tatsuki łapie Ichigo za kołnierz i mówi, że przez cały czas czuła jej Reiatsu, aż do wczoraj. Kurosaki stara się ją ignorować i mówi, że nic nie wie an ten temat. Arisawa wyjawia, że widziała Ichigo ubranego w czarne kimono i walczącego z jakimiś dziwakami. Po chwili zastanowienia, chłopak odpowiada, że to nie jej sprawa. Tatsuki uderza Ichigo i zostaje odciągnięta przez Keigo i Mizuiro. Dziewczyna pyta Kurosakiego kim dla niego jest; do tej pory myślała, że jest przyjaciółką, kimś kto zawsze, bez względu na wszystko, stał na jego stronie. Ichigo odchodzi mówiąc by zostawili go w spokoju.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 239, strony 5-15 thumb|left|190px|[[Garganta Urahary]] Wieczorem, Kurosaki udaje się do Sklepu Urahary, gdzie już czeka na niego Kisuke. Mężczyzna przewidział, że Ichigo przyjdzie do niego by znaleźć sposób na dostanie się do Hueco Mundo, więc wszystko jest już gotowe. Schodząc do podziemi, Urahara dzieli się swoimi spostrzeżeniami. Twierdzi, że obawiał się, że Aizen zainteresuje się mocami Orihime i właśnie dlatego powiedział, że nie powinna brać udziału w walce. Czując odpowiedzialność za porwanie Inoue, Kisuke chce zrobić co w jego mocy aby ją uratować. Ichigo pyta Uraharę czy na pewno chce się przeciwstawić rozkazom Soul Society. Sklepikarz odpowiada, że to nie pierwszy raz, właśnie dlatego wylądował w Świecie Ludzi. Kurosaki jest zaskoczony obecnością Uryū i Yasutory. Mówi, że rozumie ich uczucia, ale nie są wystarczająco silni. Sado podważa słowa przyjaciela swoim atakiem. Mówi by w nich uwierzył i nie dźwigał wszystkiego na swoich barkach, w końcu od tego są przyjaciele.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 239, strony 16-23 Kisuke tworzy Gargantę i wyjaśnia sposób jej działania. Ichigo prosi mężczyznę aby zajął się rodziną podczas jego nieobecności, po czym trójka wyrusza do Hueco Mundo. Urahara zwraca się do przyjaciół Ichigo, że już mogą wyjść z ukrycia. Odpowiada na pytanie Mizuiro, że wiedział o ich obecności jeszcze zanim się tu zjawili - specjalnie zostawił otwarte drzwi. Sklepikarz stwierdza, że Ichigo naprawdę jest naiwny - myślał, że wystarczy chłodno potraktować przyjaciół żeby zerwać wszystkie łączące ich więzi. Po tym, Kisuke wraca do swojej pracy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 240, strony 1-7 Odrzucenie wydarzeń: Przywrócenie thumb|right|190px|[[Grimmjow zabija Luppiego]] Tymczasem Aizen wita Orihime w Las Noches i prosi ją aby od razu zaprezentowała swoje moce. Luppi jest wyraźnie niezadowolony z powodu sprowadzenia dziewczyny - oburza się, że ich walka była tylko przykrywką mającą na celu odwrócenie uwagi Soul Society od Inoue. Sōsuke mówi, że nie przypuszczał, że Luppi odniesie takie rany. Wraca do Orihime i prosi by w ramach pokazu swych niezwykłych umiejętności odtworzyła rękę Grimmjowa. Pomimo niedowierzania Luppiego, ręka Grimmjowa faktycznie zostaje przywrócona. Aizen nazywa to sztuką "sprzeciwiania się rzeczywistości". Wyjaśnia, że moc Orihime pozwala ograniczyć i zanegować skutki każdego wydarzenia niezależnie od tego, co właściwie stało się z danym obiektem; sprawia, że można przywrócić każdy element przestrzeni do stanu z chwili zanim coś się wydarzyło. Mówi, że ta moc pozwala zignorować naturalny porządek rzeczy i wkroczyć na terytorium samego Boga. Grimmjow zwraca się do Orihime, że ma jeszcze jedno miejsce, które musisz uleczyć - tatuaż na plecach. Jaegerjaquez odzyskuje swój numer, zabija Luppiego i wybucha śmiechem, bowiem jego moc i pozycja powróciły.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 240, strony 8-19 Następstwa Ichigo, Uryū i Yasutora docierają do Hueco Mundo, a wrogowie natychmiast zauważają ich przybycie. Spotykają na pustyni Nel Tu i jej bracholi, a później do grupy dołączają Renji i Rukia. Orihime zostaje zamknięta w jednym z pomieszczeń i ubiera strój Arrancara. Gdy Aizen pokazuje jej Hōgyoku, Inoue uświadamia sobie, że tylko ona może je zniszczyć i powstrzymać nadciągające walki. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Wydarzenia en:Good Bye Halcyon Days